custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Gazbuggy Eye
Gazbuggy Eye was the Chief of the 5 Witches of the South. She was a tyrannical Queen of the South, and usually counseled with the Haradrim Government in the War Room of Belegath Fervain, far from The Reunited Kingdom. Gazbuggy is known as Future in ancient Haradric Runes. Gazbuggy was summoning a Dragon, made out of Black Stone, that was not present in none of Middle Earth. She tried multiple times to conquer the TORDIS from Gil~Galad, but even her dark sorcery is no match for a Elven Emperor of Old. Friends and Foes Gazbuggy Eye's friends are other Witches of the South. They are known to see the Future, and are working on a Clone Machine, so when the time is ready, transplant the Clones to the Future, terror of the Last Ones. Gazbuggy Eye is a rival to the Noldor, as well as Istar, especially Pallando and Alatar. Gazbuggy's Eye was the only connection between Nattie and Middle Earth in the Middle Fourth Age. She could see the Future through Nattie's Eyes, thus called Gazbuggy Eye, Future Eye, and giving a hard time to both friends and foes. Gazbuggy Eye did not like orcs. "Greedy, nasty, thinking only about themselves. You, bold men of the South need no ally but me! I am Future Eye, and I will lead you to Glory!" According to recent politicical historians of the Free Peoples, this is what Gazbuggy Eye said about orcs. Nothing other than the Heads of Gondor and The Blue Wizards interested Gazbuggy Eye, she cared not if there was a Forest somewhere is Lorien. She cared not about the Power of Noldor. She cared about current threats to the South, and that only. Her greatest ally and friend is the South, and her fellow Witch's. There were four other than Gazbuggy Eye: Rashandra the Widow, Karvasta the Corrupt, Grombida the Mind, and Frondranga the Beautiful. These are all the Allies and Enemies of Gazbuggy Eye. Weakness Gazbuggy Eye's weakness is her magic. She makes dead warriors alive, yet they attack her and the Southrons. Gazbuggy Eye is constantly rushing, sometimes forgetting what the ingredient was, or why she was making it. She was old, and forgets the important, and memorizes the Sun Heat of the End of the 3rd Age. Some say her past is buried there, under the Sun Heat of the End of the 3rd Age... Battles Participated In Gazbuggy Eye has constantly fought with the Tauredain, and yet, could not succeed in their doom. The Blue Wizards protect it as if it was a sacred altar to them. Gazbuggy Eye has tried all to stop them, from dead warriors to dragons to bombing the Tauredain from Fell Beasts with Splash potions to even agreeing with other Witches. She tried summoning Nattie, and this lead her the desire to get her hands on the TORDIS, to finish the Tauredain before they were created. However, the Noldor did not let her pass, and she went to the Everlasting Southern War... . This is the only war that historians know of that Gazbuggy participated in. There is a theory that she was in the War of the Ring, when The Reunited Kingdom took the North desert, and it was she that caused a plague on it, to release the Reunited Kingdom's hold of Northern Harad, and to perish, or to flee. Gondor had no choice, so it fled. Gazbuggy Eye then comes into her first historical account, her speech of the greedy, nasty, selfish orcs. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Roleplay Events Category:Evil characters